


Концепция смерти

by madnessfk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Dark, Gen, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: У тебя есть оружие, и ты режешь. Штейн никогда не понимал концепцию смерти лучше, чем сейчас





	Концепция смерти

**Author's Note:**

> этот фанфик на 80% состоит из моих хэдканонов, ещё на 20% — из бессмысленных страдашек; для особо чувствительных: упоминается жестокое обращение с животными (!!!)

Больница пахнет спиртом, таблетками и смертью. Этот запах, он резкий и токсичный, он въедается в ткань одежды, въедается в кожу и в волосы, въедается в душу и что-то незаметно меняет внутри, этот запах остаётся на врачах — уставших мужчинах и женщинах в бледной одежде, — и на пациентах, медленно увядающих в своих стерильных палатах, и даже на посетителях, пришедших посидеть у кроватей своих умирающих близких, подержаться за тонкие руки тех, кто уже никогда не встанет с кровати и поплакать бесшумно. Посетители уходят, но запах спирта, таблеток и смерти следует за ними по улице, спускается за ними в метро и так до самого дома, а может, и того дальше.

Уставшие мужчины и женщины в бледной одежде о чём-то долго говорят с его мамой, но Виктор не слышит, о чём: он сидит в коридоре на лавке, и его тело медленно пропитывается запахом смерти.

Мама Виктора — тонкая, маленькая женщина с худыми запястьями. На её плечи накинут больничный халат, и кажется, что она в этом халате медленно тонет, что сейчас халат обнимет маму, и мама потеряется в белой, пахнущей смертью ткани. Лицо у неё теперь всегда такое ужасно, невыносимо болезненное, не в смысле, что кажется, будто она чем-то болеет, а в смысле, что кажется, будто ей всегда больно. Ранние седые пряди падают на её лоб, когда она опускает голову, и слёзы начинают литься по её щекам, крупные, солёные, и Виктору кажется, что с каждой новой слезинкой лицо мамы становится старше на несколько лет, что с каждой новой слезинкой она тает, и скоро от мамы совсем ничего не останется, кроме лужи солёной воды и халата.

Виктор ещё не до конца понимает концепцию смерти.

Он понимает, что раз человек умер — это всё, навсегда, больше не увидимся. Человек умирает, и его тело одевают в красивый костюм, кладут в коробку и закапывают глубоко-глубоко под землю, и что бы ты ни делал, из-под земли человек уже не вернётся. Виктор был на похоронах своей бабушки, и своего деда тоже, они лежали в своих коробках, старые и сморщенные, как залежавшийся чернослив, и их лица были не то чтобы умиротворённые — у мёртвых людей не бывает умиротворённых лиц, у мёртвых людей бывают такие лица, по которым сразу видно, что им всё равно. Виктор не видел ничего странного в том, что бабушки и дедушки умирают.

Генри не был старым и сморщенным. Генри собирался пойти на историка, Генри был очень, ужасно умным, и теперь Генри мёртв, а Виктор никак не может понять почему. В этой больнице ведь столько докторов. Почему никто из них не смог его спасти — Виктор не понимал. 

Когда Генри положили в коробку и закопали в землю, Виктор всё ещё ждал, что вот-вот он поднимется с шёлковых подушек, улыбнётся и скажет: ха-ха, вот это я пошутил, а ты поверил. Но Генри продолжал лежать на месте, его бледное лицо было скрыто за тоннами косметики и грима, которыми обычно раскрашивают покойников, чтобы они выглядели хоть чуточку более живыми.

В церкви отец положил Виктору руку на плечо и подтолкнул к гробу.

— Попрощайся с братом, — сказал он, но Виктор не проронил ни слова, только молча смотрел на бледное лицо Генри и слушал, как тихо всхлипывает мать. 

Руки Виктора пахнут спиртом, таблетками и смертью. Хотя он моет руки несколько раз, и мыльная пена понемногу превращается из красной в белую, запах остаётся. Его мать в ужасе. Его мать его боится.

— Что ты наделал, Виктор? — неслышно спрашивает она, и в её голосе совершенно ничего не отражается, слишком медленно её сознание настигает то, что происходит, не успевает отреагировать правильно, не успевает испугаться. Дрожать, плакать и пить таблетки она будет позже. Она теперь всегда плачет.

Щенка назвали Шелли, и у неё была красивая золотистая шерсть и забавный хвост, который всё вилял и вилял из стороны в сторону без остановки. Родители принесли Шелли домой в день, когда Виктору исполнилось десять. Виктор знал, что мама не любит собак, и ещё Виктор знал, что собаку принести посоветовал им психолог — женщина сорока лет с длинными ногтями, всегда покрашенными в какой-нибудь яркий цвет, — к которому Виктор ходил с тех пор, как умер Генри.

У Шелли была красивая золотистая шерсть, но Виктора она совсем не интересовала: его интересовало, что скрывается под ней. Кровь, мясо и кости — вот что.

Когда Виктор разрезал шерсть Шелли столовым ножом, Шелли уже была мертва, Виктор задушил её раньше, чем лезвие коснулось плоти. Нож был недостаточно острым, и крови выливалось больше, чем резалось мяса, но Виктор был уже близок к тому, чтобы добраться до кишок к тому моменту, как в комнату зашла мать. Она так и не поняла, зачем Виктор это сделал — а может, просто не хотела понимать, хотя Виктор сразу ей всё рассказал. Ему не хотелось делать Шелли больно, он просто хотел узнать, что у неё внутри.

Психолог предложила положить Виктора в больницу — чтобы им занялись специалисты. Мать была не против, это отец отказался. Отец Виктора был очень серьёзным человеком, у него было то, что люди вроде него берегут больше всего на свете: у отца Виктора была репутация. 

— Что о нас скажут люди, ты подумала, Диана? — спрашивал он, когда они с мамой в очередной раз ссорились на кухне. Они часто ссорились с тех пор, как умер Генри, и останавливались только тогда, когда в соседней комнате начинала плакать малышка Лидия. 

— Не нужны ему никакие врачи, только опять таблетками напичкают, вот и всё лечение, — продолжал отец уже вполголоса. Он говорит одно, но беспокоится совсем о другом. Мама в ответ только плакала ещё сильнее. Виктор начинал за неё бояться: его мама была такой маленькой, а столько плакала. Кровь и слёзы одинаково солёные, и почему-то десятилетнему Виктору виделась в этом какая-то таинственная связь. Может, от этого его мама такая бледная — её кровь становится слезами, и вся выходит наружу.

В больницу Виктора не отправляют, но на домашнее обучение всё-таки переводят. Виктору нравится учиться, особенно ему нравится биология. Биологию у него вёл Джереми, молодой аспирант какого-то очень известного института, в который отец мечтал засунуть и Виктора тоже. Джереми нравилось заниматься с Виктором: он говорил, что, в отличие от других его учеников, Виктор, по крайней мере, его слушает, — а Виктору нравилось просить у Джереми разные книги. Чаще всего это были книги по анатомии — почти всегда книги по анатомии. 

Однажды мама нашла одну из таких книг и почему-то очень испугалась. Мама вообще теперь боялась Виктора: каждый раз, когда они разговаривали, её бледное лицо приобретало какое-то особенно тревожное выражение. Оставаться в комнате Лидии одному Виктору запретили.

После того, как мама нашла ту книгу, Джереми уволили, и на его место пришёл какой-то строгий старикашка. Виктор так и не узнал, чего такого было в этих книгах.

Больница пахнет спиртом, таблетками и одиночеством.

Виктору не хотелось делать Лидии больно — он просто хотел узнать, что у неё внутри.

Руки Штейна пахнут кровью, сигаретным дымом и смертью. Иногда ему кажется, что этот запах уже никогда не смоется. Иногда его это совсем не волнует.

С тех пор, как он перешагнул границу, разлинованную между Городом Смерти и остальным миром, всё стало предельно просто: у тебя есть оружие, и ты режешь. Штейн никогда не понимал концепцию смерти лучше, чем сейчас. В какой-то степени он сам — оружие смерти. 

Это смешно, потому что _его_ оружие — та ещё заноза в заднице. _Его_ оружие зовут Спирит Албарн, и Штейн в жизни не встречал более приставучего человека, чем он. Поначалу Штейн думает, что это Спириту так сказали за ним присматривать, потом — что лучше бы сказали. 

— Не трогай их, — говорит Спирит, когда в очередной раз находит Штейна цепляющимся к дрожащему первокурснику.

— А ну положи! — возмущается Спирит, когда видит у Штейна в руках режущий предмет — неважно какой.

— Всё в порядке, — шепчет Спирит, когда Штейн просыпается от ночного кошмара с криком, застрявшем в горле, и нулевым пониманием того, что вообще происходит вокруг. Спирит пахнет кровью, сигаретным дымом и чем-то неуловимо-непонятным, чему Штейн не в состоянии найти определение. Штейну кажется, что как-то так пах его дом до того, как Генри умер, и всё на свете полетело к чертям. Ещё Штейну кажется, что это сводит его с ума — со всего того ума, что в нём ещё каким-то чудом остался. 

Штейн не хочет знать, что внутри у Спирита.

Штейн просто хочет сделать ему больно.


End file.
